


All for You

by purplecacti



Series: Something Beautiful [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom!Maggie, Dom/sub, Established Sanvers, F/F, Game Night, Nothing explicit, Power Play, Sorta Fluffy, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecacti/pseuds/purplecacti
Summary: Alex is injured and refuses to stay in bed when the gang comes over. Maggie is determined to make her rest.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work takes place in an alternate universe where the rules of consent, personal relationships, and social relationships are not the same. It is not intended to necessarily portray a healthy bdsm relationship as it would happen in real life. If bdsm is something that interests you, I encourage you to disregard this work as a reference and research it properly elsewhere.

“Alex! Seriously, you need to rest,” Kara insisted, lightly pushing her back towards the bed.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“No you’re not. Go back to bed.”

“You guys are literally just hanging out in the living room playing games and talking. What’s wrong with me joining? There is zero chance of further injuring myself,” Alex insisted, attempting to duck around her sister’s body.

“The doctors said strict bed rest for three days. That’s not even that long, why can’t you just spend that warm and snuggled up in fuzzy blankets? What do you have against fuzzy blankets?” Kara questioned, somewhat more forcefully after realizing her sister may not appreciate soft bedding as much as she did.

“I am more than capable of determining when I am healthy. I’m--”

“If you say because you’re a doctor too, so help me Rao I will pick you up and carry you over there myself. Right now.” Kara met Alex’s gaze and glared at her as hard as she could, without accidentally frying her in a laser beam. Alex stared back for a few short moments, then gave in.

“Fine. I’ll go lie down instead of socializing like a normal person,” Alex grumbled, finally turning around to re-enter hers and Maggie’s bedroom.

xxxxx 

The first hour was okay, she guessed. 

The bed was super comfortable, after all. An unnecessarily high pile of pillows sat by the headboard, and the comforter was soft and lay on top of her like a warm cocoon. When she heard the Superfriends start up a Mario Kart tournament though, she started getting jealous. 

The door was cracked open just slightly so she could yell if she needed anything, and through it she could glimpse several half-drunk beers on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, all Alex could think about was a beer and some social interaction. She knew the instant she was seen by anyone out there she would be reprimanded and sent back in, so she decided to try and watch from the back without being noticed and steal a beer from the fridge. The bedroom was back a bit and off to the side of the living room area, so if she walked quietly enough, no-one would notice. 

Plan in mind, Alex slowly sat up, slipped out of bed, and eased the door open.

xxxxx 

Maggie had just pulled ahead of Winn and was closing the distance between her and James, ready to cross the finish line in a beautiful upset victory, when something tickled her senses and she glanced up towards the bedroom.

“Alexandra Danvers.”

The group turned as one to see the cause of Maggie’s sudden abandonment of first place. There, frozen halfway to the fridge, was Alex, staring back at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

She slowly opened her mouth, cleared her throat nervously, then squeaked out, “...yes?”

Maggie didn’t stand up, simply tilting her head slightly to the side in the way she knew made Alex more susceptible to her commands. 

“You will get back in bed this instant or so help me god I will tie you down myself.”

“You wouldn’t--”

Maggie held up her wrist suddenly, interrupting Alex’s attempts to argue, and pointed at the small ‘D’ adorning her skin.

“What does that mean, Alex?” Maggie asked, calmly maintaining eye contact.

Alex faltered, not sure where the conversation was going. “Uh, dominant?”

Maggie lowered her arm to eye level and reached out to point at Alex’s neck, where the collar officially marking their relationship sat, buckled and secure.

“And what does that collar around your neck mean?”

Alex finally dropped her gaze, realizing that she was about to lose the argument. “Submissive,” she mumbled. 

Breaking her facade, Maggie cracked a grin and glanced around at Kara, James, and Winn, seeing an appreciation for the humor of the situation reflected back in their eyes.

“And?”

“I belong to you.“

Maggie finally stood up, quickly stretching her legs before stalking over to her sub.

“That’s right, Alex, you’re mine, because that’s what this relationship is and that’s what you agreed to. Now, you get to do what I tell you to do because I am your dom and that means I am in charge of taking care of you. So we’re going to go have a little chat.” 

Without looking back over her shoulder, Maggie spoke to the rest of the group, who were still watching the scene unfold with curiousity.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Please continue.”

With that, she hooked a finger through the ring on the front of Alex’s collar and pulled her into the bedroom.

xxxxx 

Less than two minutes later, Maggie re-emerged alone, eyes twinkling with amusement. She sat back down on the couch, picking up her controller, and asked, “Who’s up for another round?”

Assuming Maggie had convinced Alex to stay back and rest, they all switched gears and gathered around Maggie to start a new game. 

Winn settled down with a huff, determinedly stating, “I’m going to win this time, just you wait and see.”

James reached over and pat him on the head gently.

“Whatever you say, little dude.”

xxxxx 

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, a text from Winn in the group chat lit up Maggie’s phone next to her on the bed.

 

Winn (11:07): Okay so I have to know

Winn (11:07): Alex what did Maggie say to you such that you actually followed directions for once?

Kara (11:08): Yeah!

Kara (11:08): Seriously that would be a big help at the DEO

James (11:10): Um, guys?

Kara (11:11): What?

James (11:11): Are you really sure you want the answer to that?

Winn (11:12): Why wouldn’t we?

James (11:14): Please think back to what immediately preceded Alex returning to the bedroom.

Kara (11:14): Maggie showed Alex her tattoo and asked her what it meant and

Kara (11:14): Ohhhhhh

Kara (11:14): Oh Rao.

Kara (11:14): The images. Get them out of my head.

Winn (11:15): I regret everything. Please forget I asked.

 

Maggie grinned wickedly, grabbed the phone, and hopped off the bed, crossing around to the foot to meet Alex’s gaze from where she lay on top of the covers.

She opened the camera app and held the phone up to point at the bed. “Smile!” she told Alex cheerfully. Alex just glared at her with the meanest look she could muster on short notice.

Maggie delightedly took several photos, picked the best one, and sent it to the group chat.

 

Maggie (11:17): I didn’t really have to say much of anything ;)

 

There, lying flat on her side of the bed, was Alex, arms tied to the headboard, feet cuffed together, and gag in her mouth. To top it all off, there was a leash attached to her collar and it extended over to the other side of the bed where Maggie had clearly just been sitting, playing with her favorite girl.

 

Winn (11:18): I know I should probably be horrified and bleaching my eyes but for some reason this is just too funny

James (11:18): Lookin’ good Alex

Kara (11:19): I’m so sorry Alex

Kara (11:19): Everyone has their clothes on and I know for a fact you were just lying there on forced bed rest so I have to keep this

Winn (11:20): Do I spot a new photo for Maggie’s desk?

Maggie (11:21): Alex I want you to know that I love you and I know you can’t read this now but it was for your own good

Winn (11:23): Lol you probably didn’t have to send it to us though

Winn (11:23): She’s definitely going to kill you when she’s free

Maggie (11:24): Shut up Schott

Winn (11:25): Yes ma’am.

 

xxxxx 

 

Alex (7:34): I hate every last one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me things at purplecacti4 on tumblr


End file.
